


Eavesdropping

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: She sighed. “Those volleyball guys are so fit.”Are we?Waiting in a cafe , Akaashi Keiji overhears a conversation that both amuses and astounds him.





	Eavesdropping

Akaashi was sitting at a small table in the corner of the café when he heard them. The day was warm, and the sun had persuaded most of the customers to claim tables outside, but he’d chosen to sit inside with the window open, causing the chintzy curtains to flutter.

A girl’s voice floated up to him. “He’s so sexy. When he flips that fringe off his face and gives that smile, I get the shivers.”

“I know what you mean,” her friend said, and sighed. “Yukie-kun is _so_ lucky.”

_Yukie?_   And although he passionately disapproved of eavesdropping, his ears pricked.

“Yukie?” The first girl mirrored his thoughts. “No, he’s not seeing her… I asked.”

“Oh… Ohhhhh. So who _is_ he seeing?”

“I think it’s that other one.” Her voice dropped a tone, dripping with condescension. “The first year. She only became the assistant manager to get close to them.”

_Did she?_ he frowned trying to recall if Suzumeda had ever given off any vibes she was interested in anything other than volleyball.  Not to him, anyway. But … well … she was approachable, and, he guessed, he wasn’t.

“No, my sister’s a friend of hers and says there’s nothing going on. Suzumeda-kun’s quite sweet really. She’s got the right idea, though.” She sighed. “Those volleyball guys are so fit.”

_Are we?_

There was silence from the pair of them, and peeking through the curtain, Akaashi watched as they both picked apart their cup cakes.

Well, he guessed they were fit, going to practise three times a day, taking part in games. Bokuto had even dragged them all into jogging to school, and participating in team fun runs.

“So…” The second girl began to talk again. “If Konoha-san is single, then maybe now’s the time to confess.”

Akaashi spluttered on his coffee. _Of course, flippy fringe and smile, how did I not figure that out?_

“Aimi-chan did last week,” the first girl replied, sounding gloomy.

_Huh?_   His heart leapt, clogging his lungs and he found he couldn’t breathe.

“I did not know that! So, what happened?”

_Yes, what happened?_

“Volleyball, what do you think?” She sipped her coffee, pausing before rolling her eyes dramatically. “He told her this year was too important. But that’s not stopped Washio or Sarukui, has it?”

They contemplated their lot in silence again, Girl Two fiddling with her hair band before speaking again. “That second year’s cute, too.”

“Which one?”

“The one that plays … um … Oh, he’s the Vice Captain!”

“Oh, wow, now you’re talking. Akaashi Keiji.”

_Shit, that’s me!_ Akaashi buried himself in his sleeve, hating the fact he was blushing and wishing he’d not started eavesdropping now. He contemplated closing the window, but any movement and the girls might realise he was there.

“Sublime looks. Oh my god, those cheekbones! Devastating.”

He touched his face. Tapping his fingers on the bony structure of his face, at the sharp angles that throughout his childhood had been mocked as gawkiness. 

_Devastating… really?_

“And he’s single, I’m sure of it.”

“How can two hotties be single?” Girl One finished her cupcake and slurped the rest of her drink. “If we get in there quick, then maybe we could double date!”

His throat closed, imagining the confession about to come his way and how he’d deal with it. In the past he’d kept himself apart on purpose, gaining a reputation for aloofness (only partly true) and telling anyone who’d listen he was only interested in his grades and volleyball.

But this …

“Hey! Sorry I’m late! Were you waiting long?”

Blinking, Akaashi saw the shadow fall across the table before he registered Konoha slipping into the seat opposite him.  He smiled up at the waitress, who’d scurried to their table when she’d seen him, and as he ordered an espresso for himself and a plate of cakes for them both to share, he flicked his fringe off his face.

Akaashi shivered, his heart flip-flopping in his chest.

“So, I hope you weren’t too bored waiting for me,” Konoha said, and apologised again.

The girls were leaving now, crumpling napkins in their cups, and linking arms as they headed towards the centre of town.

“I was kept amused,” Akaashi replied. He stretched out his leg, rubbing Konoha’s ankle with his own. “You ever thought of getting a haircut?”

“Me? No … why? Are you saying I need one?”

Akaashi grinned, stirred his coffee, and raised it to his lips. “On the contrary. It’s incredibly sexy. Let it grow.”

 


End file.
